


The only way

by Flo_w_masterka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Daisy is kinda dark, F/M, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Ward is alive tho, Ward is kinda good, mention of Lincoln's death, timeline is season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_w_masterka/pseuds/Flo_w_masterka
Summary: Что, если после смерти любимого Дейзи поддержит именно Грант Уорд?
Relationships: DaisyWard, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, skyeward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The only way

— Скай?..

— Дейзи. Сам пустишь или?..

— Тебя прислал Колсон? Если у ЩИТа проблемы с ГИДРА, я вам тут не помощник, — шутит Грант, заводя руку за спину, в кармане торчит пистолет. Перед тем как закрыть дверь осматривает коридор и прислушивается.

— Я ушла из ЩИТа. — Скай скучающе окидывает квартиру Уорда взглядом, давая ему возможность удостовериться в отсутствии слежки. Отвлекается от изучения пыльных полок и замечает нахмурившегося Гранта. — Что? 

— Ты ушла из ЩИТа. И пришла ко мне. Ты выстрелила в меня четыре раза, — немного не к месту вспоминает, но тот случай отлично вписывается в череду я-не-ожидал-такого-от-тебя действий. 

— Я веду расследование. Очистители, видела тебя на одной из встреч с ними, за забором. Какое тебе до них дело? 

Уорда немного коробит безжизненность и длина фраз. Может Скай и забежала к нему на пару минут, но он ее так просто не отпустит. Она наверняка потратила несколько часов на слежку, значит ей что-то нужно от него, так? 

— Как насчет обеда? С тебя ланч, а с меня – все, что я про них знаю. 

— Я не пойду с тобой обедать после всего, что ты сделал. 

Уголок рта дергается, но Грант прячет улыбку – все-таки вывести Джонсон на эмоции все еще можно. 

— Да ладно тебе, давай как в старые добрые. Я же тебя знаю, ты бы не проделала весь этот путь просто так..

Спина встречается со стеной и из груди выбивает весь воздух. Старые раны ноют, а сам Уорд тщетно пытается откашляться. Несмотря на ноющие шрамы, Грант чувствует, что такой удар – лишь малая доля возможностей новой Скай.   
— Ты меня совсем не знаешь. 

— Будешь пытать меня, чтобы получить информацию? — давит рукой на ноющее ребро и ухмыляется. — Советую начать побыстрее, а то моя соседка снизу уже в пути. Правда, миссис Смит пережила потерю мужа недавно и ей будет тяжело такое увидеть…

Скай морщится и закатывает глаза. Убирает руку, сжимает пару раз кулак, чтобы разогнать боль от дрожи и кивает.   
— Зайдем в бар. 

В его квартиру они вламываются так же внезапно, как и сама Дейзи этим утром. От алкоголя кружилась голова – вспоминает Дейзи. От ее поцелуев кружился весь мир – думает Уорд. 

Утром Джонсон просыпается с отвратительным привкусом во рту и на душе, а Уорд жарит ей яичницу. 

— Что, даже не проверишь, не отравил ли я тебе завтрак? — Грант улыбается, в уголках глаз собираются морщинки, но он все еще хранит пистолет под столом. 

— Мне плевать. — резко и чересчур быстро бросает, хмыкнув, Дейзи, но тут же хмурится, вставая, чтобы забрать бутылку виски из шкафа над раковиной. 

— А не рановато ли? — он щурится, будто пытаясь высмотреть ответы на мучившие его вопросы в Скай. Одним вопросом был бы когда она успела узнать про его заначку.

— Рановато, тогда тебе не налью. — Дейзи вскидывает бровь на него, плеснув себе в пустую кружку от чая алкоголя. 

На втором месяце их совместного сосуществования – а иначе это было нельзя назвать – Уорд понимает, что это переходит все границы. Слишком неправильно даже для него, а ведь он ради своих целей когда-то скинул лучших друзей в океан. 

Дейзи периодически появлялась у его порога несколько раз в неделю, всегда с новыми синяками, намного реже – с желанием поговорить. И это все при том, что он четырежды за месяц сменял квартиру, не изменяя привычкам. Иногда он помогал ей обработать раны, и они перебрасывались колкостями, будто и не было между ними этой пропасти размером в утраченное доверие. Пару раз ходили на дело вместе, но для этого Гранту пришлось проследить за Джонсон через весь город, и его старания даже окупились – раз десять он спас Скай из-под града пуль, на которые она нарывалась будто нарочно. Иногда напивались – то есть, только Дейзи – и спали. Воспоминание об их первом, нежном и теплом поцелуе никак не сходилось с нынешней грубостью, тяжелым взглядом, укусами и длинными царапинами. Уорд не тешит себя надеждами – Скай точно пытается кого-то забыть в нем и, честно? Первое время это его устраивает. 

В какой-то момент он все же взрывается. Годами его учили сдерживаться и думать о последствиях, поэтому взрывы у Уорда были особенные, больше похожие на допрос.

— Так не может продолжаться. Ты чуть не подорвалась там, понимаешь? И все из-за кучки фанатиков? 

— Я бы не подорвалась там, придурок, у меня есть способности.. 

— Это второй раз за неделю, когда ты едва не умерла, Ск-- Дейзи. Учитывая, что сегодня вторник, а я не такой уж и тупой, то почему ты так стараешься самоубиться? 

— Я не стараюсь убить себя, Уорд, я не могу сделать его жертву напрасной. 

Казалось, атмосфера была такой напряженной, что можно было заметить волнение воздуха.

— Его жертву? Кого ты потеряла?

— Не твое дело, Уорд. 

В тот вечер Дейзи не уходит, все-таки вывих лодыжки и простреленное бедро угомонят даже агента ЩИТа со способностями нелюдя, но она забирает уже початую бутылку водки и молча утыкается в ноутбук. Прежде чем пойти спать, Грант заглядывает в комнату, и увиденное заставляет вздрогнуть даже его.

Дейзи сидит, скрючившись на кресле и упершись локтями в ручки, выставив ладони по бокам от головы. Вены на ее руках вздулись от напряжения, а воздух вокруг опущенной макушки едва заметно подрагивает. Спустя секунду она выдыхает, бессильно опуская руки вниз, а Грант молча уходит. 

Первый раз Уорд увидел её и не узнал в Дейзи свою Скай. Наверное, Джонсон бы вынесла ему мозги новой способностью, но Грант привык называть её так. Скай в его памяти была тёплой и солнечной, она была разбитой его предательством и смирившейся, но такую пустоту он видел впервые. У него не было высоких ожиданий в отношении Джонсон, его не особо парило что в нем пытаются кого-то забыть, но ее отчаянность и тяжесть во взгляде давят на него больше чем он того хочет.   
Возможно, он принимает самое правильно решение в своей жизни, когда звонит по не такому уж и засекреченному номеру ЩИТа.


End file.
